


Swept Away

by iwritetrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn goes for a palace tour and gets lost, M/M, Prince!Poe, Student!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Finn goes for a tour of a palace, fully expecting it to be boring, and only going because he needs the trip for a good grade, but accidentally stumbles across the prince when he takes a wrong turn...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to Day One of the Stormpilot Week: Modern/Historical AU. I hope you all like it :)

Finn was convinced that the trip was going to be boring as fuck. Walking around a palace looking at portraits of long dead royals and not actually getting a glimpse of the royal family didn’t exactly sound like fun, and the only reason he was even there was because Rey had dragged him along, and also because it would really help with the essay that made up about 50% of his final grade.

So Finn had to be there on the trip, but that didn’t stop him loathing every second of it and doing his best to escape. Eventually he decided that anything would be better than listening to the tour guide, droning on yet again about an antique vase, and dashed for the toilets as soon as the guide pointed them out.

Unfortunately for him, however, the guide’s directions were not all that accurate, as Finn discovered when he burst into what he could only assume was a private living room to find a man, looking slightly startled, laying on a sofa reading book.

By the time Finn had processed that information, however, the man had set the book on a table and risen to his feet, demanding to know who he was.

“I’m Finn.” Finn eventually answered as he scanned the man’s face, desperately trying to remember where he knew him from. “And, uh, this isn’t the bathroom.” He joked, laughing nervously.

“No, it’s not.” The man answered dryly. “I’m Poe Dameron, but you probably knew that already.”

“You’re the prince!” Finn exclaimed in realisation. “That’s where I recognised you from! Man, I would’ve thought your rooms would have been guarded or something.” Finn glanced back at the door.

“They are, I’m just not in them.” Poe shrugged. “Nobody knows I’m here, except maybe you.”

“Well, it’s an honour.” Finn performed a mock bow, guessing from Poe’s distaste at the mention of guards, that he probably wasn’t too fond of the whole ‘holier-than-thou’ prince concept. After a beat of silence, in which Poe glanced Finn up and down curiously but made no effort to reply, Finn spoke again. “I’m actually on a tour, so I should probably get back…” Finn nodded towards the door.

“You’d pick some dumb palace tour over meeting an actual real life prince?” Poe raised his eyebrows and Finn chuckled a little. “Screw the tour, I can tell you all you need to know, and I’ll make it way more fun than some dull old tour guide.”

“Are you offering me a tour of the palace?” Finn’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. He must be dreaming, this was the prince he was talking to, surely this was just a figment of his imagination, or some dire hallucination.

“I could use the company.” Poe shrugged. “There’s not all that much to do around here. Besides, you seem like a decent guy, provided you don’t make a habit of barging into people’s rooms, and you’re not too bad to look at.”

“Well then,” Finn replied, feeling his cheeks warm a little at the compliment, “I guess it would be stupid of me not to accept a tour from a handsome prince such as yourself.”

“You can call me Poe, you know.” Poe smiled. “I don’t like being called a prince, or any kind of hierarchical terms. I didn’t earn it, and until I do I won’t accept it.” Poe frowned a little, but his frown quickly cleared as his expression returned to a smile again.

“Well then, _Poe_ ,” Finn spoke his name with purpose and just a little caution, “lead the way.”

***

“YOU DID WHAT?” Rey exclaimed once Finn had finished recounting the story of exactly where he was all day. “So while I was stuck on some boring ass tour, you were traipsing around the palace with the prince? That’s just not fair.” She groaned but the smile on her face told him she was more excited than annoyed. “Please please please tell me you got his number or something.”

“I didn’t get his number, for security reasons, but he got mine…” Finn trailed off, his face splitting into a grin as Rey squealed excitedly. Finn could still picture the smirk on Poe’s face when he asked for Finn’s number before they parted ways at the end of the day, and Finn had stammered and scribbled it down on a scrap of paper.

“My best friend is going to marry a prince.” She breathed out excitedly. “Oh my god it’s like you live in a fairytale. Please take me to the palace with you.”

“Rey, calm down, we’ve only spent one day together, it’s not like we’re going to get married straight away.” Finn rolled his eyes.

“Hush, don’t go crushing my dreams.” Rey shushed him and Finn laughed at her ridiculousness. In the brief moment of silence between the two of them, Finn felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulled it out to see a text from a new number.

_Hi Finn, it’s Poe,_

_So the security guys did a bunch of background checks on you and they seem to be satisfied that you aren’t going to assassinate me, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?_

_Poe :) xx_

“Is that him?” Rey asked, glancing between Finn’s face and the phone screen. “Did you just get a text from the goddamned prince?”

“Yeah. He signed with a smiley face and two kisses.” Finn replied, hardly glancing up from the screen.

“Who would’ve thought.” Rey sighed, leaning back onto the sofa with a smile. “Well text him back already.” She laughed a little breathlessly, a little taken aback by the entire situation, but not nearly as taken aback as Finn himself.

“Who would’ve thought.” Finn echoed, a broad smile on his face.

_Who would’ve thought that a prince and a guy like him…_


End file.
